Kingdom Hearts V - Light in the Darkness
by Hooded Shinobi
Summary: Years have passed since the worlds fell to darkness. Now they are ruled by an evil Dark King and his hooded apprentice. With most of the Keyblade Wielders dead, only a few remain that can stand against this evil men and bring the worlds to light. Rating may change. This is my first story so criticism is welcomed.


**Ch.1 The Remains of the Keyblade War**

_It is a dark time for the worlds. Most of them have been plunged into darkness and ruled with an iron first by the evil Dark King and his unknown hooded apprentice. Both are gravely feared throughout the worlds but mostly by those with the ability to summon keyblades. _

_Years have passed since many Keyblade Wielders flourished before being wiped out by the Dark King. His hooded apprentice hunts down anyone with the ability to summon the legendary weapon as a way for the two power-hungry men to remain in control without opposition. This has been how the worlds have lived for five long years but unknown to the two evil men, the remaining Keyblade Wielders have begun to move._

_Roxas, former Nobody, is heading towards Hollow Bastion, the world in which the Dark King lives. In this world is a super computer which can be used to attempt to find any other remaining Keyblade Wielders. With the help of a very valuable disk in his possession all of this data can be access. The risks are high as the Dark King's Hollow Bastion is the home of many Dark Keyblade Wielders under his command as well as his great army. _

* * *

The crisp night air greeted Roxas as soon as he stepped out of his Gummi Ship. Traveling from world to world on his stuffy ship made him enjoy each landing every time. Not this one though.

Sure, the air was cool against his sweaty skin but it sent chills down his spine. Just the thought that the person responsible for killing most of the people he had known was in the same world as him left him numb and petrified. Numb because he could not go near the evil man even if he wanted to, he had to put up with not going after the murderer. Petrified because he wasn't stupid.

Five years had passed and the impression of the Dark King fighting was still in his mind. The man had done things unimaginable to him even now, a mere swing of his blade was enough to bring anyone to their knees. The Dark King's hooded apprentice was even deadlier, he could do everything his master could but with the energy of youth. Why the apprentice had yet to kill his master was puzzling.

Roxas let out a sigh as he walked to the edge of the cliff where he had landed. The main town of Hollow Bastion was visible from where he stood, from anywhere really. The Dark King had filled the town with giant buildings and castles built in his honor. Only Radiant Castle, the name his fellow Keyblade Wielders had given to the castle that was once Ansem's, rivaled the size of the Dark King's.

This was his destination. Some time after Master Xehanort's plans came to their knowledge, hundreds of Keyblade Wielders began to appear in every world. Wanting to keep them united and to train them, Yen Sid had decided that they should be housed in Radiant Castle and put under the tutelage of any capable Keyblade Masters.

Now the once glorious castle was completely deserted, everyone in there massacred in a single night. It was foolish to go there as the Dark King had the place watched but necessary since it still had Ansem's super computer, which hopefully had messages from any remaining Keyblade Wielders. Only the disc he had in his possession could allow him to search for survivors but he was sure that it would only take minutes for the Dark King's forces to notice that someone had accessed the computer.

Roxas had to be quick and effective. He donned a hooded brown cloak and left his landing site, hoping against hope that no one would catch him.

* * *

Hollow Bastion was littered with scum.

That was the thought of a lone hooded figure standing atop a tall building. His eyes scanned the area for the owner of the Gummi Ship that had landed only hours ago. The idiot that owned it was probably trying to keep a low profile while having no idea how rare Gummi Ships were, they could only be owned by mercenaries or... Keyblade Wielders.

He smirked. As one of the many 'students' of the Dark King he had to make haste before someone beat him to the punch. The price for killing a Keyblade Wielder was high and many of his colleagues were more than capable of doing it, not to mention the many mercenaries that littered the worlds for the high-paying bounty.

With that in mind he dropped from the building, having caught something out of place.

* * *

Roxas frowned as he walked through the dirty streets of Hollow Bastion. He felt as if someone was watching him but the minute he turned his head, the feeling disappeared.

_'Did they spot me already? No...I look like any other beggar here, there's no way they singled me out that quickly.'_

He tried to calm himself but to no avail as a smirking burly man moved to stand in front of him. Roxas tried not to let any dread show on his face as the man held up his right hand and summoned a keyblade.

"I don't want any trouble," Roxas spoke in his best impression of a broken voice.

The man laughed in response, "You got trouble when you came into this world Keyblade Wielder."

"W-what?"

"You thought we wouldn't notice a fucking GUMMI SHIP in the air?"

Roxas' brow furrowed in confusion as a couple of more men emerged from the shadows, all with keyblades ready to strike.

_'Damn... Looks like I'll need to fight," _Roxas gritted his teeth as he took a couple of steps back, his body tense in anticipation.

Everyone stood still, the air thick with tension but before anyone could move, a hooded figure descended from a building and landed on one of the men. The remaining two men let out gasps of surprise as the hooded figure summoned a dark keyblade and charged in at one of the men who blocked the first strike.

The two blades were in a deadlock but the hooded figure punched the men in the face with his free hand before unleashing a gust of wind upon the startled foe, knocking him against a wall head first.

"Who the fuck are you?" The remaining man demanded in fury.

The hooded figure chuckled as he pointed a hand at the man who looked at it oddly before being crushed to the ground with a scream.

"Let me go! Fight me like a man!"

"It's a simple gravity spell, you should be more than capable of breaking through it," the figure responded as he reversed the grip on his keyblade and struck the man on the head with the blunt end, knocking him out.

Roxas took a ready stance as the hooded figure turned his attention on him, "Who are you?"

"You're a Keyblade Wielder right?" The hooded figure asked nonchalantly but got no response from the tense Roxas, making the hooded figure sigh, "Listen. I'm not gonna kill you or anything, I just wanna know if we can help each other out."

Roxas didn't relax, eyes full of doubt as he looked at the odd person with hostility, "How so?"

"I want to put an end to the Dark King," he responded. "I'm – well was – part of his students. Every year he picks a few that he deems worthy and kills the rest. It's sick how he kills them all like pests, we all feel like this but nobody does anything. We can't leave either since the price for that is death... I was just like them too but he... Well, let's just say I have a personal grudge against him," the keyblade disappeared from his hand in a show of trust, "I have inside knowledge on a plan of his but no one will help me...no one but you."

Roxas found himself intrigued, "Why me?"

"Because none of my colleagues will help. They're too afraid of the Dark King, that's why I'm sure a Keyblade Wielder would help, they have more than one reason to want the old bastard dead," the hooded figure explained.

"But I have no reason to trust you," Roxas retorted.

The hooded figure chuckled and waved a finger, "I know you're a Keyblade Wielder. There's no reason for me to keep your identity hidden. In fact, I'm already an accomplice since I don't plan on turning you in."

"How do I know you're just not leading me to a trap?" Roxas asked, still not convinced.

"I'm sure you have enough judgment to know if we're walking into a trap. Besides, I have no idea what you plan to do here. Even if I was planning on leading you to a trap, there's no way I would know where to set it up."

The Keyblade Wielder's brow furrowed, "I thought you needed me to help you with some plan?"

"Yeah but not until we accomplish whatever it is you came here to do," the hooded figure responded with a shrug, "I'm not a total ass. We'll do your thing first and – if you're still not convinced – then you can just be a douche and leave me behind."

"Douche?" Roxas repeated in bewilderment.

"Well, let's get going already Mr. Keyblade Wielder," the hooded figure announced before pointing at himself, "You can call me Sky."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Sky? Is that some sort of weird symbolism?"

Sky shook his head in response, "Maybe... It's a name I came up with to honor someone that died during the whole takeover. I want to honor what he stood for."

"Well then Sky," Roxas smiled, "Let's move."

With that the Keyblade Wielder led the way through the dark streets of Hollow Bastion. Something about trusting a complete stranger unnerved him but he didn't feel any ill intentions from Sky. He could usually feel these things due to his strong affiliation to light but it still didn't mean that he would blindly trust him. These were dark times after all.

Only a handful of worlds remained free for the time being. The Dark King was anything if not greedy, soon everything would be under his control. All of the efforts of his fallen friends would be for nothing if he wasn't quick.

Five years had passed since the Second Keyblade War...

Six years had passed since Keyblade Wielders flourished...

Seven years had passed since three fated friends first began their adventure.

**Kingdom Hearts V**

**Light in the Darkness**


End file.
